Kun soitto katkeaa
by Hopealanka
Summary: Joskus aamuisin hän katsoi peiliin ja hetken värit kirkastuivat ja sumenivat ja lavuaarin hana näkyi hänen käsiensä lävitse. / PruAusGer


Pairing: PruAusGer

A/N: Tämä on taas sarjassa "aloita haasteet viimeisenä iltana puoliltaöin ja kirjoita aamuun asti puoliunessa ja paniikissa". Ihmisnimet siellä kuten minulla aina ja iloien kolmiodraama. Kursivoidut takaumia

* * *

**Kun soitto katkeaa**

* * *

Hän astui ulos.

Raskaat vesipisarat hakkasivat maankamaraa kuin yrittäen syöksyä tiensä mustien betonipintojen läpi, koko ympäristön täytti vain kaatosateen kumea jyly sateen runnoessa maankamaraa.

Vesi valui alas kalpeita kasvoja, liimasi hiukset silmille ja liotti vaatteet hetkessä läpimäriksi. Paljaat jalat läpsyivät vasten vesilätäköitä.

Hän avasi suunsa.

Koko vartalo jäykistyi, kaartui huudon voimasta, kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Hän huusi koko keuhkojensa täydeltä, huusi äänensä käheäksi ja vain huusi, huusi, _huusi_ enemmän kuin ikinä ennen.

Ääntäkään ei kuulunut, mikään ei häirinnyt sateen rummutusta.

Sadepisarat syöksyivät hänen lävitseen.

* * *

"_Mitä tulee Habsburgeihin…"_

"_Aivan kuin sinä olisit koskaan osannut…"_

" _Preußen, saanen muistuttaa…" _

_Neuvotteluista ei tullut ikinä loppua. Ne eivät ikinä päättyneet mihinkään. Ne vain jatkuivat , kulkivat ponnettomina, päätyivät aivan vääriin tilanteisiin, kiertelivät ja kaartelivat kunnes maiden keisarit käskivät valtioidensa inhimillistymiä pysymään kunnolla. Itävalta, Roderich, olisi varmaankin tehnyt kaiken kuten oli käsketty, silmälasejaan ja kulmiaan kohotellen, mutta kuitenkin. Mutta Preussi, ei koskaan, ei Preussi. Hän nauroi ja uhitteli ja piikitteli ja iski silmää ja pilkkasi kaikkea, mikä oli pyhää. Silti, tai ehkä sen takia, hän menestyi sotakentillä, silmät punaisina leimuten kuin sotatantereita syövät lieskat, yhtä punaisina kuin veri. Eikä hän koskaan perääntynyt askeltakaan._

"_Roderich, minä taidan lopettaa tältä päivältä tähän. Sitä paitsi, ei liene hyväksi jättää _Westen_iä liian pitkäksi aikaa yksin tai pahat vaikutteet voivat tarttua", Gilbert tokaisi yhtäkkiä kesken toisen tilanneselostuksen ja nousi lupia kyselemättä jo ylös._

"_Se on Österreich sinulle, Preußen."_

_Roderich vei kätensä hieromaan ohimoitaan juuri sillä tietyllä tavalla, josta pystyi lukemaan hänen turhautumisensa. Vuosia myöhemmin Saksan keisarikunnaksi ja siitä aina eteenpäin kasvava valtio kehittäisi saman tavan, hieroisi ohimoitaan täsmälleen samalla lailla. Mutta nyt tuo blondi oli vasta Westen, vasta jotain epämääräistä valtiona ja niin pieni, niin haavoittuva. Pikkuinen saksalainen ei ollut vielä mitään, ei kukaan, eikä kukaan vielä osannut aavistaa voimaa, joka pikkupojan sisälle kätkeytyi, miten hän valtioiden mittapuulla huimaavan nopeasti nousisi, nousisi ylös ja säteilisi voimaa vian romahtaakseen taas._

_Mutta itävaltalainen tiesi jo kokemuksesta, että jos toinen päätti lähteä, kieltämisestä tulisi vain loputon väittely, jota hän ei voisi voittaa._

_Kengät kopisivat lattiaa vasten ja Gilbert, Preussi, virnisti voitostaan tietoisena, ylpeänä ja itsevarmana, voimiensa huipulla. Kaatumiseen oli vielä aikaa, se ei ollut vielä edes luissa nakertava pieni aavistus, sitä ei ollut. Mikään ei kaataisi Preussia, joka piti itseään ennen muuta Euroopan mahtavimpana valtiona, mikään ei voisi haavoittaa häntä eikä hän antaisi kenenkään haavoittaa itseään tai pikkuveljeään._

_Pieni blondi löytyi muutamaa käytävää kauempaa pianosalista. Lapsi oli kivunnut pianopenkille ja paineli otsat pohtivasti rypyssä vanhan flyygelin marmorinvalkeita koskettimia, kuin yrittäen selvittää salaisuuden, joka sai raheaäänisen soittimen soimaan niin kauniisti itävaltalaisen sormien alla, yritti kuunnella pianon puhetta, salaisia kuiskauksia, jotka paljastuivat vain niille jotka osasivat jäädä kuuntelemaan. Jokainen pianon ääni kertoi jotain, aavistuksen vasta sivellen hiljaisena nuoren saksalainen mieltä, kaukaisena ja käsittämättömänä, mutta vain lapsen viattomuudella hän ymmärsi, että pianollakin oli tosiaan _ääni_. _

"_Westen!" _

_Gilbertin huudahdus ovelta sai vaaleahiuksisen pojan hätkähtämään ja laskemaan syyllisen näköisenä pulleat pienet kämmenensä koskettimilta alas syliinsä. _

"_Anteeksi, Roderich-herra, en olisi saanut koskea siihen ilman lupaanne", poika kiirehti selittämään, silmien sininen laajentuen säikähdyksestä tämän huomatessa itävaltalaisen, joka ilmestyi oviaukkoon albiinon viereen._

"_Ei, Ludwig, ei se mitään", Roderich olisi hymyillyt jos preussilainen hänen vieressään ei olisi naksauttanut kieltänsä huvittuneesti pikkuveljensä puhuttelutavalle. Itävaltalainen ei voinut olla pohtimatta sitä, että ainakin nuoremmassa veljeksistä oli vielä toivoa, jos vanhempi ei onnistuisi - mikä oli varsin todennäköistä - pilaamaan tämän käytöstapoja typeryydellään. "Haluaisitko oppia soittamaan pianoa?"_

"_Mutta- Mutta, eikö siitä ole vaivaa? Enkä minä osaa edes nuotteja."_

_Gilbert huokaisi taustalla raskaasti ja Ludwig vilkaisi säikähtäneenä, hieman pettyneenä veljeensä. _

"_Älä huoli, Ludwig. Minä opetan. Mutta soitto tulee sinusta, sävelet sinun sisältäsi."_

_Ja kun Roderich siirtyi ovensuusta kohti pianoa, Gilbert antoi kätensä sipaista tämän kättä kuin ohimennen vahingossa. Kosketus oli kuitenkin viivyttelevä ja lempeä._

_Hetkeksi molempien silmät lämpenivät, pehmenivät ja löysivät toistensa katseen._

_Gilbert jäi ovensuuhun yli tunniksi katsomaan miten Roderich istui hänen pikkuveljensä viereen pianotuolille ja antoi sormiensa lentää yli koskettimien, keveinä kuin muuttolinnut, vapaina ja keveämpinä, vapauttaen hetkeksi oman sydämensä valtiona olon aiheuttamasta häkistä, antoi sielunsa kultaisten kyyhkyjen lentää yli ajan ja avaruuden ja sinne, missä ei ollut enää suhteita ja riitoja ja valtioita, vain tyhjyys._

_Ja ääni._

* * *

Posliinikuppien kyljessä oli tuskin silminnähtävin tarkasti maalattuja sinisiä perhosia. Kahvia läikkyi valkealla pitsiliinalle Ludwigin kohottaessa kahvikuppi huulilleen, ja he molemmat teeskentelivät, etteivät nähneet valkealle leviävää rumaa, tummanruskeaa tahraa. Kahvin pinta väreili kupissa käsien tärinän kanssa samaan tahtiin. Ludwig ei kohdannut Roderichin katsetta.

"Tulin puhumaan Gilbertistä…"

Itävaltainen lisäsi kahvia sokeriinsa. Makeaa, makeaa, aina makeampaa. Ludwig joi kahvinsa aina mustana.

"Roderich, on tosissani. Hän haihtuu pois."

Sokerilusikka pysähtyi kesken matkan, sokeri varisi pöydälle kauniiksi pieneksi keoksi.

"Mitä sinä sanoit?"

"Gilbert, hän… Hän katoaa pikkuhiljaa. Hitaasti, mutta… Roderich, jos tämä jatkuu, niin hän haihtuu kokonaan pois." Saksalainen ei puhunut omista tunteistaan, mutta käsien vapina ja ahdistus silmissä kertoi tarpeeksi.

Roderich ei sanonut mitään, ei tehnyt mitään, ei näyttänyt mitään. Lopulta hiljaisuuden päätteeksi hän nosti katseensa kahvikupista ja katsoi suoraan Ludwigin silmiin, lävisti katseellaan silmät ja porautui niiden läpi, syvälle, syvälle mielen kammioihin.

"Olen pahoillani puolestasi. Gilbertin puolesta. Mitä minä voin tehdä?"

Ludwig puristi silmänsä kiinni ja painoi päänsä ennen kuin mutisi jotain epäselvää. Roderich kuvitteli kuulleensa jotain, mutta hänen oli täytynyt kuulla väärin…

"Anteeksi?"

"Rakasta häntä."

Roderichin kahvikuppi kaatui. Sokerin melkein imeläksi makeuttama kahvi levisi pitkin valkeaa liinaa, maalasi ennen niin valkean pitsin tummanruskeaksi, tippui liinan reunoilta lattioille.

"Anteeksi kuinka?"

"Roderich, ymmärrä nyt, hän tarvitsee jonkun… Hänen täytyy tuntea itsensä tarvituksi, rakastetuksi. Kaikki ovat hylänneet hänet, hän ei voi kuin haihtua pois. Tarpeelliseksi tunteminen voisi pelastaa hänet, muuten hänellä ei ole syytä… olla olemassa. Roderich, pyydän, minä pyydän. Minä en riitä, en veljenä."

Itävaltalaisen aiemmin niin välinpitämättömän ilmeettömät kasvot olivat nyt silkkaa pöyristynyttä hämmästystä. "Mutta-"

Ludwig kumartui varoittamatta pöydän yli, tarttui toisen virheettömäksi silitettyyn kauluspaitaan (yhtä virheettömäksi kuin hänen omansa) ja painoi äkkiarvaamatta, vaativasti ja samalla kuin armoa anoen huulensa toisen omille.

Suudelma oli syvä ja heille kahdelle epäominaisen raskas, kiihkeä.

"En minä riitä. Ymmärrätkö sinä", Ludwig painoi heidän otsansa vastakkain ja melkein itki, sanat pelkkiä nyyhkäyksiä, joissa kuulsi oma pohjaton riittämättömyyden, hyödyttömyyden tunne, "Minä en riitä. Sinun täytyy, kukaan muu ei voi pelastaa häntä enää. Ole niin kiltti."

Roderich nielaisi raskaasti. "Miksi minä? Leikitäänkö tässä siis sankaria?"

Ludwig pudisti päätään. "Ei sankareita. Mutta ei kukaan muu voi. Kukaan muu ei kelpaa hänelle. Kyllä minä tiedän, että sinä pystyisit jos oikein haluaisit. Voisit taas katsoa häntä kuin joskus silloin. Joskus…"

Sanat viilsivät ja olivat totta. Ja kuitenkin, näinkö paljon Ludwig uskoi häneen, oliko tämä valmis vain hylkäämään hänet, miksi nyt kun kaikki viimeinkin sujui... Ja kuitenkin, Gilbert saattoi, Gilbert oli hänelle, Gilbert oli ollut, voisi olla…

"Sitten sinä et voi enää tehdä noin."

"Miten?"

"Suudella minua."

"Minä kestän."

"Ainoastaan Gilbertin takia?"

"Ainoastaan Gilbertin takia. Kyllä sinä ymmärrät, Roderich."

"Mitä jos minä en suostu?"

"Gilbert kuolee. Minä… Minä en halua nähdä sitä. Minulla on aikaa odottaa, meillä on, vuosisatoja aikaa…"

"…"

He eivät sopineet mitään, eivät sanoneet mitään, ja silti kumpikin tiesi miten tässä kävisi, miten kumpikin oli jo mielissään astunut näkymättömän verhon eri puolille, hitaasti ja raskain sydämin, mutta kumpikin oli jo päättänyt kantansa.

Ovella Ludwig painoi katseensa kenkiinsä ja pyysi viimeistä toivomusta, viimeistä heidän välillään:

"Suutele minua. Vielä kerran."

Heidän maailmansa, mielialansa ja suudelma soivat hiljaisessa mollissa, kaikki raahautui eteenpäin kuin hidas, raskas hautajaismarssi. Kunhan se marssi ei soisi Gilbertille.

* * *

"_Preussihan lakkautettiin, julistettiin loppuneeksi jo vuosia sitten. Ei kai hän enää..?"_

_Ludwig nyökkäsi vaimeasi, jo loppuneen sodan jäljet ja taakka yhä musertavana hartioillaan ja varjoina silmiensä alla. "Hän elää."_

"S_en epelin kyllä piti olla kuollut, mutta…"_

_Gilbert kuuli kaiken nurkan takaa, muttei paljastanut itseään, nojasi vain raskaasti seinään. Joskus, nyt, hän halusi mennä pois, muttei pystynyt, kun samanaikaisesti jalat pettivät hänen allaan ja hän tunsi silti nousevansa ilmaan, lentävänsä. Pyörrytti. Joskus aamuisin hän katsoi peiliin ja hetken värit kirkastuivat ja sumenivat ja lavuaarin hana näkyi hänen käsiensä lävitse._

_Hän ei ollut kuollut._

_Hän ei kuolisi._

_Mutta Preussia ei enää ollut._

* * *

"Bruder, kuuntele", Ludwig pyysi, kymmenettä kertaa, "Minun täytyy lähteä viikonlopuksi Itävaltaan hoitamaan muutama juokseva asia ja sinä tulet mukaan, en jätä sinua tänne."

Mutta albiino vain veti peiton päänsä yli ja kieltäytyi kuuntelemasta, kieltäytyi reagoimasta, kieltäytyi kohtaamasta veljeään kuten niin monina aamuina aikaisemminkin. Aamut olivat aina pahimpia. Häneen koski.

Mutta mahtava Preussi, entinen Preussi, Gilbert, ei valittanut.

Hän ei ollut enää muuta kuin Gilbert.

Hän oli hyödytön. Turha. Ex-valtio. Kukaan ei tarvinnut häntä. Kukaan ei itkisi jos hän katoaisi - pikkuveljeä lukuun ottamatta ehkä. Mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut?

Iltaisin hän pelkäsi käydä nukkumaan peläten, ettei enää aamulla heräisi, että yö vain liuottaisi hänet pois ja hän täytti yönsä valvomisella ja videopeleillä ja elokuvilla ja kaiken aikaa hän pelkäsi.

"Gilbert…"

Äkkiä Gilbert hätkäytti veljeään syöksymällä peiton alta vain kumotakseen vatsalaukkunsa sisällön kakoen huoneensa kokolattiamatolle.

Ludwig huokaisi ja siirtyi veljensä vierelle, hieroi tämän alaselkää lohduttavasti, muttei sanonut mitään.

"Voi, että kun sinun kanssasi on aina niin älyttömän turvallinen olo -" Gilbert aloitti kipujensa ja pahoinvointinsa takia ivallisesti, hävetän sisäisesti pikkuveljensä huolenpitoa, mutta lause jäi kesken pahoinvoinnin ottaessa taas yliotteen. Albiino oksensi ja oksensi kunnes ylös tuli enää vain verta ja sappinestettä ja jäi sittenkin kakomaan.

Liha mätäni hänen sisällään ja pikkuhiljaa koko hänen olemassaolonsa antoi alkaa periksi maailmasta, jossa häntä ei kaivattu, joka hylki häntä. Hän ei kuulunut enää tänne.

* * *

Soinnut punoutuivat yhteen, joskus tipahtivat säännöllisesti rivistä ylemmäs tai pongahtivat lentoon nousevan linnun tavoin ylös, nousivat asteikkoina pianon kirkkaimmille äänille ja laskeutuivat taas musiikin vesiputouksena alas alhaalle. Musiikki synnytti kielen, jota ihmiskieli ei koskaan voinut tavoittaa, ei koskaan voinut päästä sen kauneuden ja ilmaisuvoiman tasolle.

Musiikki toimi Roderichin kielenä, tämän sielun peilinä.

Gilbert oli purkanut ja heijastanut itseään sotiin, hevosiin, loputtomaan kehitykseen ja ponnisteluihin. Nyt hänellä ei ollut enää mitään omaa, ei mitään, mihin kohdistaa itsensä.

Pianosalongissa, mustan ikivanhan flyygelinsä äärellä soittava Roderich hätkähti äkillisiä askeleita aivan takaansa ja kappale loppui kuin leikaten riitasointuun, aiemmin niin sointuvan sävelmän katketessa ukkosenjylyä muistuttaviin ääniin.

Roderich vilkaisi olkansa yli ja vaikka ryhti säilyi yhtä jännittyneenä, jokin tämän kasvoilla, jota vain Gilbert uskoi osaavansa vuosisatojen jälkeen lukea, kertoi pienestä rentoutumisesta. "Preu… Gilbert."

Kesken jätetty nimitys sattui, mutta albiino oli liian ylpeä näyttääkseen sitä. "Sinä soitat edelleen."

"Aina. Haluatko kuunnella?"

Gilbert ei vastannut mitään, joten itävaltalainen painoi pitkät sormensa takaisin koskettimille kuin olisi syleillyt vanhaa ystävää ja aloitti uuden kappaleen.

Oikeastaan albiino ei olisi välittänyt kuunnella. Hän ei välittänyt musiikista, ymmärsi siitä kyllä ja osasi itsekin soittaa huilua, mutta piano… Toisen koskettimilla lepattavat sormet ja sävelmät herättivät liikaa muistoja, sisälsivät liikaa tunteita eikä häntä muutenkaan huvittanut katsoa toista. Hän vihasi itävaltalaista. Vihasi tämän nirppanokkaisuutta, koppavuutta ja ylivietyä hienostelua. Inhosi solmien virheetöntä solmua (aivan kuin Ludwigilla) ja elegantisti kammattuja hiuksia, inhosi typerää kauneuspilkkua.

Hän inhosi sitä, ettei toinen kaikkine hienostofraaseineen ja eleineen ollut enää osa hänen elämäänsä. Jos sitä saattoi elämäksi sanoa.

"Minä menen", Gilbert puuskahti äkisti katsottuaan tarpeeksi kauan miten toinen eläytyi soittoonsa, eli siinä koko mielellään ja kehollaan, sulkien kaiken muun pois.

Roderich antoi sormiensa vielä hetken rullata, lopetti soittonsa pehmeästi ja jäi katsomaan perään miten Gilbert paiskasi oven mennessään kiinni.

Oven toisella puolen Gilbert nojautui raskaasti ovea vasten ja valui istualleen lattialle koko ajan selkä oveen nojaten, painaen käsiään otsallaan. Päänsärky. Hänet syötiin sisältäpäin.

* * *

"_Pois alta, idiootti!" Mahtava Preussin valtio harppoi paikalle ja tyrkkäsi virnistellen oitis itävaltalaista tämän kieltäytyessä väistymästä sijoiltaan. Tasapaino horjui ja toinen oli kaatua, mutta albiinon kädet ottivat tämän kuin salamaniskusta kiinni ja pitivät pystystä. Tosin ne kieltäytyivät lähtemästä sen jälkeenkään._

"_Hups, vahinko."_

"_Senkin barbaari."_

_Gilbert painoi toisen lähelleen ja hänen huulensa löysivät tämän kaulan ja Roderich antoi tämän ja antoi sormiensa juosta preussilaisen selällä kuin olisi soittanut pianon koskettimia. _

_Ihmisiäkin saattoi soittaa._

* * *

Ludwig katsoi tylsin silmin ikkunaa hakkaavaa vesisadetta ennen kuin käänsi katseensa työpöydällään olevaan valokuvakehykseen. Valokuva hänestä, Gilbertistä, Roderichista, Vashista ja Lilistä. Euroopan saksankieliset valtiot. Hän ei voinut mitään itselleen silmiensä siirtyessä kuin itsestään itävaltalaisen hahmoon, tämän tuttuihin kasvonpiirteisiin.

Raskaan huokaisun säestämänä Ludwig käänsi kehyksen pöydällään kuva alaspäin ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

Ikävä soi, kaikui hänen mielensä holveissa kipeänä.

* * *

"Et sinä voi olla tosissasi, älä viitsi, teet minusta vain pilkkaa..!"

"Olen tosissani."

"Joo, niin varmaan, ihan kuin sinunlaistasi nirppanokkaa kiinnostaisi joku millä ei ole enää muuta kuin luhistuva itsensä!"

"Sinulla voisi olla minut. Minä en haluaisi unohtaa sinua, Gilbert."

"Lopeta! Miksi… Miksi sinun pitää olla noin raivostuttavan ihana! Senkin hienosteleva nirppanokka."

"Sivistymätön raakalainen."

Roderich antoi taivuttaa itsensä rakkaan flyygelinsä yli, antoi Gilbertin rakastaa häntä ja vielä enemmän antoi tälle tilaisuuden taas rakastaa itseään. Hän katsoi kuinka toinen kirosi ja itki ja ivasi ja hymyili ja oli heikko ja ikään kuin syttyi hitaasti palamaan uudestaan. Jollain tapaa hän tunsi samanlaista iloa kuin silloin kun onnistui löytämään jo unohtamaksi luulleellensa ikivanhan sävelmän uudelleen, silloin kun hän onnistui tekemään vanhoista nuoteista jotain uutta.

Elämän sävelmä alkoi taas voimistua, hitaasti ja vaivalloisesti ja useamman kuin kerran sekä Roderich että Ludwig kantoivat Gilbertiä, auttoivat tätä kun tämän jalat ja koko ruumis hetkellisesti pettivät. Mutta soitto voimistui rauhallisesti ja varmasti. Valtiot elävät niin kauan kun heillä on edes jotain mihin kiinnittyä, tunne olevansa rakastettuja ja tunne siitä, että heillä on jokin tarkoitus olla olemassa; useimmat menettävät sen kansansa ja virallisen olemassaolonsa myötä kokonaan.

Ja myös Roderich kasvoi vaivihkaa kiinni tuohon sävelmään niin kuin säveltäjä, joka huomaa luoneensa vahingossa jotain uutta ja ainutlaatuista. Ei samaa kuin ennen eikä mitään mitä olisi jo ollut.

* * *

Ulkona satoi jälleen. Ovelta kuului koputus ja Roderich nousi ärtyneenä nojatuolista, jossa oli ollut mukavasti lukemassa. Kuka edes liikkui tähän aikaan?

Oven takaa paljastui vettä tippuva, sateen likomäräksi kastellut saksalainen.

"Onko Gilbert täällä? Minä tahdon puhua…"

"Ludwig, mutta…"

"Roderich."

"No tule sisään, sinähän vilustut."

* * *

Gilbert oli nukahtanut kirjaston sohvalle, mutta heräsi jo tutulta tuntuvaan pianonsoittoon. Joku - varmasti Roderich - oli peitellyt hänet nukkuessaan fleecepeiton. Haukotellen albiino kääriytyi hieman mukavammin peitteeseen. Viime kuukausina hän oli voinut paremmin, oksenteli enää harvoin ja pahimmat päänsäryt olivat kadonneet. Hän tiesi silti katoavansa, ei hän voisi täysin elää täällä täydellistä elämää ilman olemassaolon perusteita, mutta monta kertaa hitaammin ja miellyttävämmin nyt. Ehkä hän voisi elää vielä hetken. Hän halusi vielä elää.

Kaikessa rauhassa Gilbert nousi silmiään hieroen ylös sohvalta ja nappasi kulhosta mukaansa omenan, jota mutusteli kävellessään verkkaisesti kohti pianosalonkia, jossa talon omistajan täytyi soitosta päätellen olla.

Hän oli alkanut nauttimaan pianon äänestä, siitä miten se taipui millaiseksi vain itävaltalaisen mielialan mukaan, saattoi värähdellä herkimmässä surussa tai soida fortena kovaa ja vihaisesti. Siitä miten silmälasipäisen miehen sormet liikkuivat koskettimilla kuin tämä olisi hyväillyt niitä.

Gilbert ei halunnut keskeyttää toisen soittoa vaan ajatteli jäädä ovensuuhun kuuntelemaan kaikessa rauhassa, joten hiippaili huomaamatta ja hiljaa sisään huoneeseen, josta sävelet soljuivat kultaisena virtana.

Hänen ei olisi koskaan pitänyt.

Ei. _Nein_. Ei. Ei. Ei.

Ei enää.

Ei tätä.

Ei koskaan.

Eieiei.

Äkkiä pianon ääni kuulosti taas rumalta. Petokselta.

Pianon ääressä istuivat rinnakkain Roderich - joku johon hän oli muutaman kuukauden ajan heijastanut itseään, ainut mistä ottaa tukea - ja hänen pikkuveljensä. Piano soitto nelikätistä sävelmää - Brahmsin Unkarilainen numero viisi - ja kun molempien kädet tuntuivat liikkuvan koskettimilla kuin itsestään, luonnollisen yhdessä (Roderichan oli opettanut hänen pikkuveljensä soittamaan), näiden silmät ja katseet olivat jossain aivan muualla, hapuilivat toisiaan.

Tavassa, jolla toiset olivat lähellä toisiaan, ei ollut mitään vierasta tai ujouden tuntua, se tuntui melkein luonnolliselta, tutulta, molemmista näki, että nämä olivat tottuneet toisiinsa.

Gilbert ei tiennyt mitä tehdä.

Hän halusi samanaikaisesti räjähtää ja vajota maan alle eikä koskaan tulla takaisin.

Ajattelematta sitä yhtään, käsi ojentautui taakse ja samassa puoliksi syöty omena sinkoutui kohti pianoa ja osui vaaleahiuksisen päähän.

Kaksikko erkani saman tien säikähtäneinä toisistaan ja äsken ilman täyttänyt nopeatempoinen musiikki loppui. Jäljelle jäi vain kauhistunut hiljaisuus.

"Heititkö sinä minua omenalla?" Ludwig pärskähti, jotenkin pöllämystyneenä kuin ei olisi vielä tajunnut edes koko tilannetta.

"No, mutta tehän näytättekin aivan pariskunnalta. Helvetin idiootit."

Gilbert ei ymmärtänyt edes itse miltä hänestä tuntui. Hän halusi samanaikaisesti repiä kaiken rikki ja huutaa ja kuitenkin vajota hiljaisuuteen ja olla puhumatta enää koskaan kenellekään, hän halusi kostaa ja juosta pois ja vain herätä ja todeta kaiken pahaksi uneksi.

Roderich ja hänen veljensä.

Hänen veljensä ja Roderich.

Kaksi ihmistä, jotka hänestä enää oikeasti välittävät ja pitivät huolta. Ja ei…

Roderich ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain huultaan purren pianonsa koskettimia. Ludwig oli nopeampi pääsemään tilanteen tasalle hypätessään penkiltä ylös: "Minä voin selittää..!"

"Et sinä voi enää selittää", Gilbert kuiskasi ohuella äänellä ja hetken muut huoneessa olijat olivat varmoja, että tämä itkisi, niin horjuvalta ääni kuulosti. Mutta kävikin päinvastoin ja albiino antoi itsensä kerätä voimaa, raivoa, suunnata se ulos. "Miten… Miten te oikein kehtaatte!"

"Bruder, anteeksi, minä - me emme…"

"Ole sinä hiljaa kun minä puhun! Kuuntele minua kerrankin! Minä luulin, että sinä olit minun veljeni! Kasvatinko sinut räkänokasta vain… vain tähän?"

"Gilbert", Roderich aloitti pehmeällä, melkein maanittelevalla äänellä, mutta ei ehtinyt sen pidemmälle.

"Turpa kiinni!"

Myöhemmin Gilbertin lähdettyä raivosta kiehuen ja kuitenkin itkien talosta kokonaan, Ludwig hieroi pää painuksissa veljensä lyönnistä turvonnutta poskeaan, ja Roderich keräsi melkein fyysistä tuskaa tuntien rakkaan pianonsa koskettimia lattialta. Pyörremyrsky oli mennyt, mutta myrsky jatkuisi vielä ja se tuhoaisi mennessään liikaa.

"Minä olen niin pahoillani", Ludwig kuulosti itsekin olevansa kyynelien partaalla, "Minä en halunnut koskaan loukata Gilbertiä… Tai sinua. Halusin vain, että hän olisi turvassa ja kunnossa ja… Mutta… Nyt kun sitä näin jälkeenpäin miettii, niin minä olin todella typerä."

Roderich ei auttanut sanoissa eikä vastannut ylipäätään mitään ja niin kiusallinen hiljaisuus lankesi huoneeseen.

Piano oli tuhottu. Monet tunteet oli tuhottu. Heidän yksityiset maailmansa olivat tuhotut. Jokainen oli menettänyt jotain korvaamattoman arvokasta eikä kukaan tiennyt, palautuisiko mikään enää koskaan ehjäksi.

Soitto oli lakannut ikiajoiksi tuosta vanhasta pianosta eivätkä sen seuraajat enää koskaan merkitsisi samaa.

* * *

"_Ludwig, istu suoremmassa. Alat kohta näyttää ihan veljeltäsi jos et kiinnitä huomiota yksityiskohtiin. Yksityiskohdat tekevät kokonaisuuden, muista se."_

_Vielä nuorehko valtio nyökkäsi ja koetti tottelevaisesi korjata ryhtiään istuessaan itävaltalaista vastapäätä oleskelusalongin kovilla, koristeellisilla tuoleilla._

"_Roderich… Ethän sinä oikeasti vihaa Gilbertiä?"_

_Toinen hätkähti. "Se ei kuulu sinulle, herra hyvä. Mitä minä sanoin siitä ryhdistä?" tämä vastasi nenänvarttaan hieroen._

_Mutta tavasta, jolla toinen yskäisi ja hämmentyi kysymystä, vaikka yleensä itävaltalainen hallitsi tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa itsensä, Ludwig tiesi, ettei kaikesta napinastaan huolimatta Roderich inhonnut hänen isoveljeään. Ei oikeasti. Se teki hänet kummallisen iloiseksi._

"_Voisitko soittaa minulle jotain? Sinä soitat niin kauniisti."_

* * *

Gilbert ei avannut ovea eikä vastannut mitään vaikka Ludwig hakkasi veljensä huoneen ovea päivä toisensa perään. Mutta ovi pysyi tiukasti lukossa.

Ludwig ei voinut uskoa, että oli pettänyt veljensä luottamuksen ja kaiken, sillä loppupeleissä Gilbert oli kasvattanut hänet ja oli hänen ainoa perheensä, viimeinen ketä hän haluaisi ikinä loukata, ja voi miten kiittämättömästi hän käyttäytyi.

Lopulta monen päivän huolien ja huhuilujen ja oven hakkaamisen jälkeen ovi ei lopulta eräänä aamuna ollut enää säpissä. Varovasti Ludwig astui sisään ja oli melkein järkyttynyt siitä, miten siisti huone oli verrattuna sen tavanomaiseen sotkuisuuteen. Mutta kaikki näytti koskemattomalta ja oli omalla paikallaan.

Sängyssä näkyi peiton alla ohut möykky ja hetken Ludwig todella kuvitteli sen liikkumattomuudesta johtuen, että hänen veljensä oli kuollut eikä hän olisi ikinä voinut antaa itselleen anteeksi… Mutta möykky todella hengitti vaikkakin vain pintapuolisesti, eikä saksalainen viitsinyt enää kiusata itseään vaan polvistui vain veljensä vuoteen äärelle ja veti peiton pois tämän ylävartalon päältä.

Ja näky sai hänet melkein nieleskelemään kyyneleitään.

"Bruder..?"

Gilbert makasi kyljellään, tavallisesti vaalea iho nyt lähempänä valkoista, huulet kuivumisesta halkeilleina ja silmät tuijottaen puoliksi avoinna jonnekin tyhjyyteen, hengittäen vain heikosti.

"Voi Luoja. Bruder, Gilbert, kuuletko sinä? Mitä ihm- sinähän vuodat verta!"

Vanhempi yritti sanoa jotain Ludwigin nostaessa tämä käsivarsilleen ja lähtiessä kantamaan alakertaan, mutta tämän kurkku oli liian kuiva monen päivän juomattomuudesta ja ääni oli melkein pelkkää rahinaa.

Ludwig kantoi toisen alakerran olohuoneeseen ja pakotti ensin juomaan vettä ennen kuin alkoi pyyhkiä varsin runsaan oloisesta nenäverenvuodosta johtunutta tummaa, paakkuuntunutta verta tämän kasvoilta.

"We-Westen", Gilbert onnistui kuiskaamaan tuskin kantavalla, edelleen rosoisella äänellä ja kohotti kätensä tarttumaan veljensä ranteesta kiinni, "Jätä minut vain rauhaan."

Ludwig puristi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni turhautuneena ja itselleen vihaisena ennen kuin puuskahti: "En jätä. Anteeksi, mutta olet minun veljeni. Olen pahoillani kaikesta, Bruder, todella olen, eikä sinun tarvitse antaa anteeksi, mutta… Olet silti minun veljeni ja rakastan sinua."

Gilbert painoi päänsä takaisin sohvatyynyyn ja pitkän hiljaisuuden aikana antoi pikkuveljensä puhdistaa kasvonsa.

"Minä kuolen."

Jo ensiapupakettia pois laittamassa oleva Ludwig rypisti kulmiaan: "Etkä kuole."

"Kuolen. En minä jaksa enää olla täällä. Äiti Maa kutsuu minua. Sinä et kuule sitä, mutta hän kutsuu minua ja olen niin väsynyt…"

"Gilbert, ei-" Ludwig aloitti. Hän kumartui sohvan ylle ja otti veljensä kämmenet omiinsa. Milloin toisen sormet olivat tulleet niin ohuiksi?

"Enkä minä anna anteeksi", Gilbert yskähti voipuneena, äänessä kuultaen vielä teräksinen vivahde.

"Ei sinun tarvitse. Mutta lupaathan, ettet lähde ihan vielä? Jaksa vielä vähän."

Gilbert pinnisti puolittaisen hymyn ja nousi puoliksi ylös painaakseen suukon veljensä otsalle ennen kuin rämähti voipuneena takaisin sohvapieluksiin.

"Vielä vähän. Olet sinä sittenkin minun veljeni."

Kukin kantaa sisällään omaa sävelmäänsä, omaa ainutlaatuista soittoaan, jonka voi soittaa vain itse elämän ja tekojensa kautta. Ja särkynyt soitto jatkui rikkonaisena ja kipeänä kuten se oli jatkunut elämän alkuajoista asti.


End file.
